happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Club Penguin And Happy Feet: Halloween Special (Epilogue)
Chapter 4 is the fourth and last chapter of Club Penguin And Happy Feet: Halloween Special written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "The Nightmare is Over/Return to Antarctica". Plot (The slime has disappeared all over the island after Darksmoke's death. At the Town Center) *Aunt Arctic: Mumble, thank you for joining us and defeating Darksmoke. *Mumble: Yes Aunt Arctic. We wanted to protect the island from scavengers. *Gary: At least, Herbert P. Bear didn't plan to destroy us and that's all. *Mumble: Yes. *Rookie: And you let Flit defeat Darksmoke for you. *Mumble: Yeah, that what i planned. *Cadence: Alright penguins, let's get the party started. (The party started with "Thriller" by Michael Jackson playing as the song. Many colorful penguins are dressed as zombies.) *Cadence: It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes, You're paralyzed *The Chorus: Cause this is thriller, thriller night'' And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike You know it's thriller, thriller night You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight *Gloria: You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination But all the while you hear the creature creepin'up behind You're out of time *The Chorus: 'Cause this is thriller, thriller night There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes You know it's thriller, thriller night You're fighting to survive inside a killer, thriller tonight *Dot: Night creatures call And the dead start to walk in their masquerade There's no escapin' the jaws of the alien this time (they're open wide) This is the end of your life *Mary: They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side They will possess you unless you change the number on your dial Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together All thru the night I'll save you from the terrors on the screen, I'll make you see *The Chorus: That it's a thriller, thriller night 'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would dare to try Girl, this is thriller, thriller night So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller, chiller Thriller here tonight *Seymour: *raps* Darkness falls across the land The midnite hour is close at hand Creatures crawl in search of blood To terrorize y'awl's neighbourhood And whosoever shall be found Without the soul for getting down Must stand and face the hounds of hell And rot inside a corpse's shell The foulest stench is in the air The funk of forty thousand years And grizzly ghouls from every tomb Are closing in to seal your doom And though you fight to stay alive Your body starts to shiver For no mere mortal can resist The evil of the thriller Can you dig it?! (The penguin use their maniacal laugh, in deep echo as the song ended. The Adélie God return to the island in the clouds to open the portal to Antarctica in the Dock) *Michelle: Hey look, the portal is open. *Maurice: This is it guys. *Lovelace: The Adélie God! He's here. *Adélie God: LOVELACE, I HAVE FINALLY RETURNED, IT'S TIME TO GO BACK TO ANTARCTICA! *Lovelace: Yes sir, i'll be there. *Noah: Guys, it's time to go home. *Sven: There it is. The portal. *Mumble: Gary, thank you for everything, we came to save the island for you. *Gary: Beats me. *Rookie: Come back anytime you need. *Mumble: Yes, we will be ready to go. *Ramón: And me and my amigos will miss you too. *Carmen: No, not miss. We will come back someday. *Lauren: We also helped you to defeat the ghosts. *Ashley: I'm glad that Darksmoke is defeated again. *Terry: Alright guys, let's go home. (Terry leads the way to the portal back to Antarctica) *Gloria: Now we can fix our Halloween party when we come back. *Erik: Yeah, candy will be sweet. *Miss Viola: Lovelace, are we ready to go? *Lovelace: Yes Miss Viola. Goodbye Club Penguin! (Everyone say bye to the penguin species as they return to Antarctica) *Bill: Man, we have to get back to the water now. *Will: Sure thing Will. (Everyone entered the portal as The Adélie God disappears) '''THE END Previous: Club Penguin And Happy Feet: Halloween Special (Chapter 3) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Crossovers Category:Holiday Stories Category:Chapters